Punked Out
by Babie.13
Summary: AU ; What if Mitchie was Goth/Emo/Skater instead of what she was in the movie ? But still helped in the Kitchen ? What if she HATED Connect 3 ? Makes such a great story ! R&R ! Not a Short Story ! Shane/Mitchie SMITCHIE ; Nate/Caitlyn NAITLYN !
1. Mitchie Torres

PUNKED OUT

**PUNKED OUT.**

I absolutely hate Connect 3. There lead singer Shane Gray, is an obnoxious rude idiot but is kind of hot, don't get me wrong, I hate him and all, but have you seen him? And his eyes… Connect 3 plays cookie-cutter-pop-star stuff that they call music.

Anyways, your probably wondering who I am and what I'm like, Well my name is Mitchie Torres, I am 16 years old and love to sing, and that's why I'm going to Camp Rock this summer, but my family can't exactly put out the money at the moment and my mom is a caters events so she will be working at Camp Rock this summer and I will be helping her sometimes, not exactly fun.

I live with my mom and dad, Connie and Richard Torres, my moms a caterer and my dad owns a hardware store.

I only have one friend, her name is Sierra Watson, she has been my best friend since like forever. Everybody kind of avoids us, probably because we look kind of goth and emo and skater. We basically are because we ride around on skate boards, love the color black, and have cuts on our wrists and listen to music like ; Bullet for my Valentine, Beyond the Fall, Children of Bodem, and much more. **(a/n. I know there not all the goth, emo, skater but just pretend they are.)**

Well right now I am on my way to Camp Rock, in a catering van with my mother. Talk about embarrassing. I slept most of the way, but I just woke up and we're currently 10 minutes away from Camp Rock. This is possibly the longest 10 minutes of my life.

Finally we pulled up to the camp. As I got out, all I could think about was what everyone else was like, and then a long black stretch limousine pulled up.

A tall man dressed in a tux got out of the driver's side of the limousine and walked to the very end of the limo and opened the door, and a skinny, pretty blonde girl got out of the limo. She was wearing all designer clothes, a pink t-shirt and blue jean short shorts. She seems kind of preppy, oh gawd, I hate preppy people.

I herd someone call my name, which made me take my gaze off of the preppy girl, to see that my mother was calling me. "Mitchie, honey, are you listening to me?" which I of course wasn't. "oh yeah, sure mom" I replied. "well go walk around, be back in a bit" I said to my mother as I took my skate board and started to ride it around the camp, which is pretty hard since there's a lot of gravel.

I was getting a lot of weird looks from people, probably because I was dressed in a black t-shirt and jean capri's with a chain coming off the belt loops on the right side, world industries black skateboarding shoes, dark blue ankle socks and a wrist glove **(a/n, the emo things to hide cuts, I don't know what there called.) **on my right wrist, and I also had black streaks going threw my hair. **(a/n, same hair as in the movie, with black going threw it.)**

But I suddenly lost balance and crashed into someone. We were both laying on the ground. It was a girl. She basically dressed like me, and had brown hair that was curled at the ends with black streaks go threw it. **(a/n. same as the movie with thin black streaks going threw it.). **Hmm, I think I could get along great with this girl.

**Author's notes. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. This is not a one-short and it will probably have over 20 chapters. So tell me how you like it, and R E V I E W and tell me your opinion and some suggestions.**

**Next chapter will be out as soon as i get some reviews.**

**Kay, thanks.**

**-- Babie.**


	2. Schedule

Punked Out

**Punked Out !**

**Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer ; IDOCR !**

So after I got up off the ground, I noticed the girl was looking at me. So I extended my hand to her to help her up, which she took. Once she was up I started to talk to her, "I'm so sorry that I bumped into you, I wasn't looking where I was going." She looked at me and smiled "its okay neither was I." "Well I'm Mitchie," and I extended my hand out to her, which she took and said, "nice to meat you, I'm Caitlyn."

We started to walk and talk about Camp and she pointed out everyone she knew as we walked by. She told me that the blonde preppy type girl I saw getting out of the limo was named Tess Tyler and I should stay away from her if I don't want to get manipulated and she apparently runs this camp. What a stupid preppy stuck up Bitch.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" I asked as she just got done showing me around the camp, "Well we should actually get headed the welcome assembly, we basically missed it, but there should be like a couple minutes left by the time we get there." "okay sounds fun to me" and with that we were off to watch the ending of the assembly.

By the time we got there De La Duke was saying that we will be having a musician for one of our teachers this summer, and that they went to this camp before they became famous. _Hmm, I wonder who It could be… _just then my worst nightmare came on stage, it was SHANE GRAY! How can this be possible, I hate him and everyone thing he stands for. Caitlyn looked at me and probably saw the look on my face as I saw Shane Gray, "you don't like him either?" she asked. "No, I hate everything he stands for, they should get the lead singer of Bullet for my Valentine or Children of Bodem instead." She looked at me and smiled widely, "You loved them to? I didn't think anyone that came to this camp had the same Music taste as me." I just laughed and said "I know what you mean; I think we could become great friends."

The assembly was over and Shane was done talking on stage saying that he was 'happy' to be here, which I clearly doubt, because honestly, he's the 'bad boy' of the press.

Caitlyn took me to the front office and we got our schedules, I had Music Theory before lunch and then Hip-Hop Dancing after lunch and then we were free to do whatever we wanted until 11pm. This was our curfew. Caitlyn was in my Hop-Hop class but she had Music Producing when I had Music Theory.

It was time for Lunch and Caitlyn took me to her table with all her friends, Lola which was really nice, she was in my Music Theory class, and Baron and Sander and other people.

It was kind of weird but I feel as if Caitlyn is like my best friend. The rest of the day was fun because all I did was chill with Caitlyn and listen to some music in her cabin.

It was time for bed so I went to my cabin and told Caitlyn I'd see her tomorrow.

Once I got into my cabin I told my mom about my day and new friends and she told me that I wont have to help her in the kitchen until some of the big events like Beach Jam, Opening Jam, Final Jam, and things like that. After our conversation we said our Goodnights and went to bed.

Tomorrow would be the first day of our schedules so I got up at 7am so I could do my hair in a messy yet sexy look, I put a Evanescence band t-shirt on, I absolutely love them , and I put on some black skinny jeans and nice black boots that went over them, they were actually really good and comfy for dancing in, and I put on A LOT of black eyeliner, oh how I love it, and some black eye shadow and I was almost out the door when I looked at my wrist, I completely forgot to put on my emo. Wrist glove and I was good to go.

I was at the dinner hall at a little after 8 and as I went in I looked around and saw Caitlyn so after I went to get some food I sat down at the table with Caitlyn, Lola, Sander and Barron. We talked about random things like music, to our clothes and it was time for my first class, after eating we went and walked around until 10, it was pretty fun, but then it was time for class so I walked with Lola, she's pretty cool, we get along pretty great.

Music Theory was pretty cool my teacher was Brown, the camp director, he has a British Accent.

Class was done around 12, wow the class was 2 hours but It seemed to be short. So Lola and me walked to the lunch table and got food and sat with everyone.

It was 1pm and time for Hip Hop dancing but I had to go back to my cabin to get my running shoes, so I told Caitlyn I'd meet her there, after I got my shoes, I decided to run all the way to the cabin we had Hip Hop in.

What I didn't know is that someone else would be late to class also, and I didn't see them as we collided.

When I looked up to see who this person was that I collided with, I was pissed off. Of all the people I had to see it turns out to be Shane Gray! As I got up I didn't noticed that he was looking at me. Uh oh…

**Hope you enjoyed it, tell me if you have any suggestions, R E V I E W please ! **

**It means a lot, and It would make the story even better !**

**REVIEW !**

**And till the next update !**

**-- Babie.**


	3. Shane Gray and Fights

I looked down and there staring back at me was the infamous Shane Gray, and he looked very pissed

I looked down and there staring back at me was the infamous Shane Gray, and he looked very pissed. "WHAT WHERE YOUR GOING NEXT TIME!!" he shouted angrily. "WELL I COULD SAY THE SAME FOR YOU!" I shouted back. He looked surprised that I yelled at him, I guess he's not used to girls not being all over him. He just stood there, so I left him there and made my way to the hip hop cabin.

As I got in there I noticed Caitlyn smile at me so I ran over to her and sat down. We were discussing who we thought our teacher was, when someone walked in. I looked at there door, and there was the one and only Shane Gray and he looked PISSED!

He looked at me and said "Well, since its your first day, I think we should see your skills, so were going to have a … DANCE OFF!" Everyone in the class went ecstatic, of course except me. I can dance, like really well, but because of my image people don't think I can.

As the Dance Off started people were getting more into it by the minute. I have to say it was pretty intense to watch.

Caitlyn and Lola can really dance, there dance off was the best out of the all. _Hmm, I wonder who's going up next ... oh shit I'm the only one left …_

Shane saw me and said "It's your turn." Psht, Like I was going up there, "naah, I think I'll pass, but thanks for the offer," and I gave him smile. "I didn't say you had a choice." He was getting pretty mad. "well excuse me, but I don't feel like dancing, so I'll just stay here and watch." He seemed to get really pissed. "just got up already," he signed very annoyed. "well excuse me, I don't do stuff to stupid-cookie-cutter-pop-stars like yourself."

I got up and walked out of class, everyone's eyes were on me, and they all had shocked looks on there faces, including Shane. Just as I was about to walk out of class, I said "I see my work here is done." As I started walking down the long dirt path to the Lake I could here Shane yell to get back to work and stop looking at him and then all I could here was music.

Since there were no classes for the rest of the day, I decided to after my walk near the lake to go to the Dinner hall and see if my mom needed any help.

As I walked into the dinner hall, I could see a beautiful baby grand piano. I thought to myself as I approached the piano, _since no ones here at moment, I can play a song. _I sat down on the stool and closed my eyes and ran my fingers over the piano keys and started to sing The Is Me.

"_I've always been the kind of girl that hid her, so afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say…"_

**(a/n. I didn't want to put the hole song on so just imagine that its there.)**

As the song ended I realized that dinner would be soon, and I should go help my mom. As I ran to the kitchen I tripped just as I reached the door with a big THUMP! I guess my mom heard the thump because she came rushing out and helped me up, "Oh my, honey are you okay? Any broken bones?" Always the concerned parent. "Mom. I'm fine, I'm fine No need to worry." I replied as I dusted off my black skinny jeans.

**Shane's POV ! (you know you wanted it)**

I Can't believe that girl talked to me like that, like hello, I'm Shane Gray. Everyone loves me, or at least that's what I thought. I still can't believe Nate and Jason are making me spend my summer at this camp. Like when I was younger and before I was famous I used to love it here, and as Jason says it is where Connect 3 well connected.

Since class is over I am on my way over to the Kitchen so I can get the cook to make me some food that I'm not allergic to

Like do they want me to starve? Well the kitchens on the other side of this dinner hall, so I will just walk around—

I was taken out of my thoughts my the most beautiful voice I have every heard _"I've always been the kind of girl that hid her, so afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say…" _ Wow they sing with so much passion, it reminds me of the music I used to play before the label told us we couldn't play it and we have to play the 'stupid-cookie-cutter-pop-star stuff' well that girl really isn't afraid to voice her opinion, I really admire that.

Just as that song ended I heard a thump. So I was going to go in there and see who was singing and compliment them but as I walked in there was no one in there. One line in the song really spoke to me though, _'This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, goinna let the light shine on me…"_

_I really hope I can find out who that person was who was singing_. I thought was on my way back to the cabin. I picked up my guitar and played around with a lot of cords and began to make a song.

"_you're the voice inside my head. The reason that I'm singin' I need to find you, gotta find you…"_

**Hope you like it !**

**R E V I E W ! and tell me how you like it or dislike it !**

**I'm not updating until I get 10 reviews. ******

**-- Babie**


End file.
